


Save Room for Dessert

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fili can be a little shit too, Fluff, Humor, ImaginexHobbit, love bites? What a cute euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ImagineXHobbit:</p><p>Imagine the Durins’ reaction to the love bites Kili left on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different. It's good to get out of your comfort zone!

It seemed like a good idea at the time. There were absolutely no regrets, none at all, until you sat down in front of the mirror. Durin’s beard, he didn’t!

“No, no, no!” You chant to your reflection. “Not today!”

A constellation of bruises span across your neck in various hues of purple, in the shape of one’s very eager mouth. Thankfully your dress isn't too low cut enough to see any further.

Curse him! Of all days! Tonight you will be introduced to Kíli’s family; a formal dinner which may decide your future together. Possibly. A good impression is crucial, either way. Who knows how they will react over anything less? They might force Kíli to stay away. You may even be banished.

No, they couldn't be that bad! You are already well acquainted with...Fíli! Fíli can help! Like a good “brother.”

You were informed that Fíli was incapable of lying. Surely he would be honest.

“Hello, Fíli. Can I ask you a small favor? If you could-”

“Sweet merciful Mahal,” he steps back in surprise. “Your neck!”

This is not the response you hoped for.

“Is it that noticeable? On a scale of innocent to obscene, how scandalous is it?”

“It's pretty bad. Chewed up by wargs bad. Looks painful, to be honest.”

“What can I do? How will I fix this?!”

“Wear a scarf,” he shrugs.

“In the middle of summer? I would look ridiculous!”

“Wear your hair down. Cover it.”

“Absolutely not. Do you know how many hours it takes to get it just so? The sweat, the tears, the hundred tiny pins holding it together? Absolutely not!” Not a strand of hair is out of place, nor will it be without a fight.

“Maybe you can rest your chin in your hands and try to hide it for the duration of dinner.”

“Then I’ll look bored and disinterested and I can’t appear bored and disinterested! That would be terrible.”

“Then I don't know what else you can do, besides disappear for the next few days.”

“I would like to!” You cry, careful not to jostle your hair. “I’m mortified!”

“Don’t be! My family is very proud of our battle scars. You should be, too. The time you fended off the invading...Kíli,” he snorts, “but you were clearly unsuccessful!”

“Stop it, Fíli! This isn’t funny! I thought you’d be able to help me.”

“Why, have you ever see me walking around with _those_ in plain sight? Nor would I be foolish enough to cause them. Everyone knows to do that where it can’t be seen. He has a lot to learn,” Fíli shakes his head in disappointment.

“He knows plenty,” you dispute.

“That's great. I really don't need to know what my brother...does...with you.”

“Well, now everyone will, won't they?”

“Look, maybe you can get by. Mother is too polite to address it and uncle may not notice if his mind is elsewhere.”

“Any other advice?”

“Embrace it, I guess. As a symbol of your love…and commitment...to Kíli trying to suck the life out of you.”

“Oh, stop!”  
  
****

It's time, and there's no way out. You take a deep breath and one last examination in the mirror. At least your hair is nice.

You are first greeted by Kíli’s mother. Dís is poised and friendly and warmly welcomes you into the dining room.

“It is so nice to finally meet you! Kíli talks about you constantly.”

“Oh,” you blush, “but he never stops talking, does he?”

“Only when his mouth is occupied,” Fíli coughs into his fist. You shoot him a warning glare and he darts behind his mother, smirking.

“Your hair is absolutely beautiful!”

“Thank you!”

She moves closer and squints. _Please_ _don't notice, please don't notice_ ….

“Dear, you have something on your-”

“It's a rash!” You mindlessly rub at the marks, wishing to erase them. “I get it when I’m nervous.”

It’s difficult to tell if she believes it – probably not, you decide. Though she may be in denial that her precious baby boy could be capable of such damage.

Despite whether she accepts your story, she responds with a look of sympathy. “There’s nothing to be nervous about here! We don’t bite.”

Fíli erupts into a laughing fit, his face growing as red as the tablecloth.

“Fíli! What’s gotten into you?”

“Noth-nothing. I just...needed to catch my breath.” He clears his throat. “I'm fine, I'm fine.”

Dís takes your arm in hers. “Please have a seat. We should be dining shortly. Unfortunately, not everyone in this family is punctual.”

The chairs are enormous. The table is long enough to seat an army. And there are too many forks, of different sizes, each embossed with a crest. You have never even seen Kíli use a fork before. What if you insulted them further by using the wrong utensil?

But you push your insecurities aside and cheerfully continue the small talk and pleasantries, turning your charm up to distract from your “rash.”

“Now, I don’t mean to put you on the spot with all these questions, but what drew you to our dear Kíli?”

“Uh, well, he is very passionate –”

Fíli covers his mouth to hold back a giggle.

“Fíli!” Dís scolds.

“–He’s passionate about LIFE.”

Fíli buries his face in his arms and makes pained, muffled sounds. If you didn't know the context, you would think him to be crying.

“And he is –”

Your praises of Kíli are interrupted by hurried footsteps. Fíli straightens up immediately at his uncle’s entrance.

“Late again, dear brother. You kept our lovely guest waiting,” Dís chides. Her primary job seems to be to keep her family in line...and polite.

“My apologies, it has been very busy at the –” Thorin looks at you, finally, and his eyes focus on your neck.

“Is everything alright, Thorin? This is Y/N, Kíli’s –”

“Forgive me, but, have you been feeling ill? Feverish? Unable to eat?”

Were these the usual questions at a Durin family dinner? You blink in confusion. “No. Not at all. Why would-”

“There are reports of plague in the east. You exhibit some of the symptoms, from the looks of it. The dark welts...I needed to make sure.”

“Thorin, I don’t think she has the plague, nor is she contagious. And this is not good dinner conversation at all.”

Dís gives you an apologetic aside. “Don’t mind him, he has to keep an eye out for these matters for the health and safety of our people.”

“It’s a rash, though, isn’t it? Fíli chimes in. “Or was it an allergic reaction? I can't recall.” He's on the verge of laughing again so you kick him under the table. If anything, this ordeal makes you realize that Fíli’s princely persona is an act, and he is capable of being just as immature as his brother.

You slump down in the chair, wishing to leave your body and float away. Where is Kíli? Did he plan this? Is this some ritual you unknowingly have to pass to be accepted by his family - to make it through dinner without dying from embarrassment?

“Can we start eating?” Thorin asks impatiently. You get the impression that he has more important places to be.

“Shouldn't we wait for Kíli?”

“I am sure he would not mind. If he did, he would be here.”

“We will wait for Kíli,” Dís nods her head in finality. She seems to be the one in charge, you observe.

Thorin addresses you for the first time without an awkward question. “I hope you can handle my nephew, he is in great need of someone who can tame his ways.”

Fíli lets out a gurgling noise and nearly spits out his drink.

“Sorry, Sorry, I’m here.” Kíli barges in, unfashionably late and typically underdressed for such a proper occasion.

“I got the time wrong, I thought –”

“But we dine the same time every night,” Thorin grumbles.

“So nice of you to join us!” Fíli grins. “Thought you might have skipped out on us for a bite elsewhere.” Fíli chuckles alone to his own joke.

“Huh? Did I miss anything? Have you met Y/N, isn’t she…” He notices his handiwork on your skin and stares with a fleeting terror. Then he recovers with a huge smile. “Isn't she the loveliest?”

He glances at his mother, as sweet and innocent as he can muster. He gives Fíli a smug, boastful look, with a raised brow. He turns to Thorin, with an attentive and serious expression, a little brooding, even. Then to you - hopeless, wide-eyed, concerned.

“You haven’t missed much, dear,” Dís assures him. We rely on YOU to liven things up during dinner, of course. Although your brother seems to be enjoying himself tonight.”

You narrow your eyes at Fíli. He is going to regret this.

While the others are engaged in conversation, Kíli mouths to you across the table, “What happened?” Dark eyes dart across your neck.

“You did,” you mouth back.

“Me?” He points to his chest in mock surprise and blows you a kiss.

You respond, slowly and carefully, so he can understand every word. “I’m going to kill you.”  
  
****  
  
“You aren't really going to kill me, are you?” Few things strike fear in Kíli’s heart, but your threats of bodily harm must be one of them.

“Maybe not today. But your brother…he better watch it.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing, except laugh at my expense,” you pout.

“Did he? Don’t worry then, I’ll get him,” he playfully pounds his fist into his palm. “He’s just jealous, anyway, because he doesn’t have the prettiest girl in all of-”

“I don’t care why! It doesn't matter, they hated me.”

“No! They don’t hate you! They like you!” He grazes his hand over your cheek but you shoo it away.

“I was so embarrassed!”

“Over what?”

“Your _untamed_ _ways_ ,” you jut out your neck and roll your eyes.

“Oh, that. You know I can’t help myself. You’re too delicious.”

“Shut up! I’m not a …a piece of cake!”

“No, you’re much, much better,” his tongue glides across his lower lip as he eyes you up. “So tempting.”

“Not now!”

He snaps out of the trance you unintentionally put him under. “Don’t worry, they didn’t notice.”

“Your uncle thought I was diseased!”

“Nah, not anymore. And, umm, he probably doesn’t know what those actually are, to be honest.”

“He still hates me, though.”

“Thorin doesn’t hate you! Believe me, you would know if he did. But really, who cares? Isn't how I feel about you all that matters?”

“It matters because they are your family! Fíli thinks I’m a joke, and your mother, she-”

“Mother adores you! She wants you to show her how to do her hair like yours.”

“She does?”

“And Fíli, ah, he's just joking around. He's treating you how he'd treat me!”

“He teases you constantly?”

“Yes! That means he accepts you. Trust me, if he didn't approve, I'd never hear the end of it. I told you, nothing to worry about! And, darling, you’ve already been invited back for dinner!”

“I...I was?”

“The day after tomorrow! Maybe your rash will go away by then,” he winks.

“But...why?”

“Because I always say how wonderful you are, and they saw it for themselves today. How wonderful you are to me...and _for_ me...that’s what they care about. Not silly things like little love bites.”

“Love bites?! Is that what you’re calling them!”

“It’s a fitting description.” He rests his forehead on yours, and this time you don't chase away his affection. How could you? “My perfect, sweet, scrumptious little dessert.”

You scrunch your nose; there are worse things to be called, you suppose. “Ugh, I can’t stay mad at you, it’s impossible! Actually, I was never mad. You didn't do anything wrong! I’m just as much to blame for those...love bites,” you laugh.

“See, it's catching on.”

“I was nervous, even before that. Worried that your family wouldn’t approve of me, or us. But you’ve reassured me that it wasn’t as bad as I thought.

“Not bad at all! It was beyond expectation. Beyond my–”

You grab his face and kiss him hard. Partly because you're tired of talking about the day’s events, mostly because he’s irresistible.

But no one can upstage Kíli, and he reciprocates with triple the intensity. Eventually, you have to take a breath.

“This really is the only way to keep you quiet!”

“Mmmhmm,” Kíli doesn’t need to breath, apparently, and pulls you back. His mouth starts to wander its well traveled path. His hands aren't far behind.

Before you get carried away, before you let him loose, you recall the upcoming invitation.

“Kíli, wait...remember...nothing above the shoulders this time. Please.”

“Right, how thoughtless of me. From now on, only where my eyes can see them.”

“Shhh, less talking.”

 


End file.
